


"if you need a friend, i'm always here"

by Rejoycing



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, i hope kyla is okay, i miss kylaaaaaaaa, im a teenage girl so hopefully this means this is relatable, man i just rly love vernon, vernon is a supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejoycing/pseuds/Rejoycing
Summary: We all have our insecurities, and sometimes we need a bit of help to overcome them.





	"if you need a friend, i'm always here"

**Author's Note:**

> ///DISCLAIMER/// I don't know why Kyla decided to go home really, or why she's staying so long, but I do hope she's alright. This fic is not meant to speculate one way or another, I just hope to support her!!!
> 
> guys i just,,,,, really miss kyla okay????  
> i hope she comes back soon
> 
> i wrote this all in one night!!!! (then again its only 800 words so)  
> thats the funny thing, i either write a little over 2 or 3 days and drop the fic, or write it all at once and finish it.

At first, Kyla missed home. She missed her mom and dad, her brother, her sister. She missed her room and LA and everything about it—so she went home.

Her concussion was fine after a week or two, but she stayed longer. After a month, her unnies contacted her even more, sending daily “r u ok?” texts and calling her at the end of their day.

“I’m fine” she always said, telling them it had nothing to do with the fat-shaming or _anything_ of the sort, that’s not why she was staying longer.  
She just missed home.

But now, now she’s tired and lonely and misses her unnies and her work.

She spends hours awake every night, not sleep, wondering— _wondering_ if they’re right, if she is fat, wondering if all the things everyone says about her are right, if she even belongs in Pristin.  
Her sister is supportive and everyone loves her. Kyla wonders, sometimes, if anyone loves her.

Suddenly she misses Korea, all the work to distract her, HIghs saying nice things, stuff LA doesn’t have.

She scrolls through her contacts and taps on Nayoung unnie’s name, but stops before she calls her.  
She doesn’t want to worry her. They’re probably working, it’s the middle of the day, they don’t have time for her—she wonders if she belongs.

All she wants is some to talk to, to listen—not try to fix—who understands her.

She makes a decision, and taps on the contact. Her bedside clock reads 1:30 AM, its almost evening in Seoul.

It rings four times before Vernon’s voice comes over speaker. Kyla’s in shock that he even picked up.

“Hey, it’s everything okay?” He asks. She can hear Soonyoung and Seokmin yelling in the background. “You should be asleep, it’s like past midnight where you are.”

She swallows, forgets her crush, and remembers her friend. “I just want someone to talk to, and you know me well, plus I don’t want to worry the rest of Pristin and—” She stops suddenly. “If you’re busy it’s fine.”

“No, no, I can talk, give me a moment,” he covers the microphone with his hand and yells something. There is more yelling in response and when she can hear him again everything is quiet. He probably snuck into a different practice room.  
“What’s the problem?” He asks.

“Were you scared?” She asks, sitting up in bed and propping up herself on her pillow. “Scared before you debuted? Scared after you debuted? Scared at all?”

“Sure I was,” he says. “Everyone was.”

Kyla sucks in a breath. “This is going to sound weird, I’m sorry for asking but—you don’t think I’m fat, do you?”

There’s a clattering sound, like he’s dropped something, and then, “No, of course not! You aren’t the slightest bit fat—I swear, if you listen to those jerks I’ll-I’ll—I’ll do something! I don’t know what, but consider it done!”

“It’s hard,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around her legs, balancing the phone on her knees. “I can’t help but feel like they’re right, I’m almost afraid to show my face.”

“Look, you are—” It sounds like he’s covered the phone’s microphone again, and there is a brief conversation in Korean that Kyla can’t quite hear. “You are… Perfect.” He sounds so sure of it.

She bites the inside of her lip and rests her forehead against her legs.

She misses Korea.

“Even if you needed to lose weight,” he goes on, “which you don’t by the way—even if you did, then if you did they would criticize you for being too thin or something! There is _always_ something they’re going to say is bad about you so please don’t listen to them!” He’s persuasive, Kyla almost believes it.

Almost.

“Do I belong with Pristin?” She asks now, because if she’s told him one insecurity, she might as well tell him them all. “Do I belong in idol culture with all these amazing artists—like you! Do I belong?”

“I-I don’t know about anyone else,” he says. “But I think you do, if I count. I think you totally do, you have a passion—wow I sound so cheesy sorry—but if you want to belong, then you belong! You are talented, and you work hard, you give it all you’ve got—no one can take that away from you.”

Friends forgotten, Kyla is back at her crush again. Where did he learn these giving speech skills?

“Thanks Vern,” she says, lying back down. She might get the best sleep she had since the 2nd month she was home.

“Anytime.”

Does he have to be so darn likeable?

“Bye,” she whispers.

“Bye. Get good sleep okay? And—and comeback soon, I miss you.”

Kyla grins to herself. “Miss you too.”

The phone beeps and shuts off, noting the fact that he’s hung up.

She’s almost sure now—she is sure now—she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> vernon is so supportive and nice we all need friends like him tbh????  
> they deserve all the huggies :3
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
